Lonely dreamer
by Raya2
Summary: (Legaia2) After everything has returned back to normal...Maya's feelings for Lang leads her on a journey to Nohl.
1. Thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own Legaia 2  
  
Auhtor's notes: This is my first Lang and Maya story. Oh and there may be some Faldo bashing, cause I don't like him at all. Enjoy! ^_^;;  
  
The chilly gust of wind brushed past Maya, as she stepped outside of her hut. Tilting her head up to the cerulean blue sky, her lips curved into a slight smile. Nothing had changed at all. Everything had returned to the way it was before. However, there was one thing that had changed, since Avalon was defeated. She was left alone, once again.  
  
Despite how much she tried to ignore the fact that she was no longer sleeping underneath the stars with her old friends, Maya found it impossible to get used to it. Every time she closed her eyes to sleep, Maya would expect to hear the familiar sound of Kazan snoring or the warmth of the campfire. Yet, then she would awake to find herself alone, in the darkness of her hut.  
  
"Lang." Her lips moved as she uttered the name out loud, her breath forming in white puffs of air.  
  
Not only did he remind her of a brother she never had, Lang was her best friend. Whenever she felt depressed.he would find a way to cheer her up. He was unlike anyone else she had met before. As they ventured further into their journey, Maya became surrounded in emotions, she wasn't used to. It was only now that she understood what that feeling was.  
  
"There you are, Maya!"  
  
Surprised, Maya glanced over to see, Faldo, emerge from his hut, with a serious look on his face.  
  
"Faldo? What is the matter?"  
  
Taking a hold of her hands, Faldo looked up at her.  
  
"I can't stand it anymore.you have to tell me the truth, Maya! Do you love me, more than just a friend?"  
  
"Faldo."  
  
"Answer me!"  
  
Maya avoided his eyes, and said nothing. Faldo narrowed his eyes and grabbed her by the chin, forcing her to look his way.  
  
"You love him, don't you? How can you? He is nothing, but a mystic!"  
  
"You don't understand." Maya told him, firmly, breaking free of his grasp. "He is much different, than what you think."  
  
"So, its true. You do love him."  
  
Maya shook her head. "I never said that, Faldo! You're assuming things to quickly!"  
  
Turning his back to her, Faldo continued on, ignoring her. "Think about it, Maya. If that guy really cared about you, then why hasn't he stopped by here?"  
  
Maya fell silent, looking down at the snow-covered ground. No matter how hard, she tried not to believe it was true, hope inside of her was slowly draining away. It had been a month since everyone went his or her separate ways.  
  
".I will go to Nohl."  
  
"What? All by yourself?"  
  
"Yes," replied Maya, her voice filled with determination. "That is where Lang lives."  
  
Faldo took a step forward. "You're planning to go all that way, just to see that guy? That is stupid! He probably has a girlfriend anyway!"  
  
Heading back towards the door of her hut, Maya stopped in her tracks, hearing Faldo's harsh words.  
  
"That doesn't matter to me. All I want is to see him.to know that he is still there."  
  
Author's notes: I love Lang and Maya as a couple! It may seem a bit angsty at first, but don't worry I'll add in some humor and lots of romance along the way! ^_^ 


	2. Departure

Disclaimer: I don't own Legaia 2: duel saga  
  
In the dim light of the fire, Maya set her sack of things that she had packed, on her bed. Picking up a stuffed animal, which laid against her shelf, memories of how she won it flooded Maya's mind.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
"Congratulations! You have won the grand prize!" exclaimed the lady, behind the prize counter inside the casino. She handed Maya, a huge stuffed animal.  
  
Sharon blinked. "That's the 'grand prize'?"  
  
"Thank you, very much." Maya thanked the woman, as she bowed.  
  
When she turned around, May bumped into Lang. Embarrassed, she ducked her head, as she apologized quietly. He didn't seem to mind at all.  
  
"Weren't you at the auction, Lang?"  
  
"Yeah, but nothing seemed to catch my interest. Hey, did you win that?"  
  
Maya managed to nod her head. Lang smiled at her, causing her to blush deeper.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Everything was set. Walking across the room, into another part of her small hut, Maya's eyes fell upon an untouched bed. Maya remembered that one- day, she asked Lang if he would like to live together with her, and how embarrassed he became.  
  
Although at the time she insisted it was a joke.that actually was a lie. Deep inside, Maya truly wished for Lang to live with her in Yuno.  
  
When Maya did manage to ask him, what he planned to do after Avalon was defeated; Lang simply replied that he would return back to Nohl. Then he suggested that she and Kazan could live there, as well.  
  
I should have been happy to hear that.Thought Maya, looking down. Yet, no matter how hard I tried, nothing could ease the sadness that I felt.  
  
Leaving the room, Maya went back over to her own bed, slung her bag over her shoulders, and put out the fire. As the smoke vanished into the air, she pushed all her thoughts aside as she let out a deep breath to calm her heart.  
  
Without wasting another minute, Maya opened the door, and went outside, locking it behind her. Snowflakes gently fell around her, in several different shapes and sizes.  
  
"Where are you going, Maya?" asked Mick, innocently, looking up from the snowman he was building.  
  
"I'm going to pay a visit to a friend of mine, who lives in Nohl."  
  
"Oh, you mean, Lang?"  
  
Maya felt her cheeks turn red. "Um, yes. Don't worry, I'll return soon."  
  
"Okay! Bye, Maya!"  
  
It was no surprise to Maya, when she noticed a familiar figure, waiting by the entrance to Yuno, with a stubborn look on his face.  
  
"I am not letting you go to see him!"  
  
Maya sighed. "Faldo.you can't stop me from going where I want to go."  
  
"Oh, yes I can!"  
  
Grabbing her by the arm, Faldo leaned towards her.  
  
"No!" cried Maya, holding up her hand. "Get away from me!"  
  
A rupture of flame unleashed from her and onto Faldo. As he rolled down in the snow, Maya rushed over the bridge, while Rona, who was nearby, burst out laughing hysterically.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Raya: That last part I added in this chapter was my best friend's idea, and now I see why she thought it would be funny. Thanks, Escachick! 


	3. Sharon

Disclamer: I don't own Legaia2 or any of its characters  
  
Author's note: Wow, I didn't expect to get such good feedback! Thanks! ^_^  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
The first night, camping alone in the forest maze, wasn't comforting as Maya hoped it would be. Sitting by the small campfire, Maya, quietly ate the sushi, she had packed before leaving Yuno. Although she had been through the woods many times before, Maya couldn't help but feel uneasy.  
  
What if Faldo decided to go after her?  
  
The thought didn't surprise Maya at all. Through out her life, Faldo always felt envious towards any male who would talk to her. It was clearly obvious that he loved her more than a friend, and desperately wanted her to feel the same way. However, unknown to Faldo, Maya's feelings for him, was nothing more than just being friends.  
  
Scooting closer to the blazing fire, Maya hugged herself to keep warm. What would she do, when she arrives in Nohl? Just talk with Lang for a while, and then what? Leave?  
  
I have to tell him, Thought Maya, firmly. Reveal my true feelings for him.  
  
"Well, hello there."  
  
Jumping at the sudden voice, Maya glanced over her shoulder to see a man, emerge from the shadows of the darkened woods. In one hand, he held a half- filled bottle of sake.  
  
"Its not every night, I pass by such a pretty young woman as you."  
  
Maya took a step back, as the drunk advanced towards her. His eyes shone with desire, which frightened her, even more.  
  
"Come on, don't be afraid. I won't hurt ya!"  
  
Abruptly, a familiar pirate woman jumped off a tree branch overhead, landing on the ground in front of Maya.  
  
"Sharon!"  
  
"It's been a while, huh? Let me take care of this guy!"  
  
Turning to the drunk, Sharon narrowed her eyes at him, pointing her sword at him. Nervously, he backed away.  
  
"D-Don't hurt me! I'll leave!"  
  
"Damn right, you will! If you ever come back, you'll regret it!"  
  
After the man disappeared down the path, Sharon let out a heavy sigh, as she sat down on a log across from the campfire.  
  
"Thank you, Sharon. But why are you here in the forest maze?" Maya asked her, curiously.  
  
"I was thinking about visiting some of my old friends, so I thought about stopping here first, since it was closer."  
  
"Oh."  
  
A long silence passed by. Sharon raised an eyebrow noticing the depressed look on Maya's face. "Okay, there must be a reason why you're outside in the middle of the night, and in an unhappy mood."  
  
Looking down, Maya hesitated for a moment, before replying quietly. "I want to see Lang.and tell him how I feel."  
  
Sharon gave her a sly grin. "Oh, I see. Well, I think I'm going to come along with you, if it's okay."  
  
"Of course, it is!"  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
At the first sign of dawn, Maya and Sharon continued out of the Forest Maze, and into the grassy fields of the countryside. Yawning, Sharon stretched out her arms above her head, not quite awake. However, Maya, on the other hand, kept on walking ahead at a fast pace, her eyes never leaving the dirt road.  
  
"Calm down, Maya," said Sharon, "You have been 'walking' like this ever since we left the woods!"  
  
"I guess I'm just a little excited, that I'll see Lang, again."  
  
"Ah, ha! I knew it! You love him, don't you?"  
  
Maya blushed furiously. "I-I just want to see him again."  
  
Sharon didn't seem to believe it. "Uh-huh. Hey, we can stop by Darakin's Citadel! It shouldn't be, too far away from here."  
  
For a moment, Maya hesitated. It might be a little out of the way, on their journey to Nohl. However, she was starting to have hunger pains in her stomach, the further they walked.  
  
"I guess we can."  
  
"This will be great! I bet Sabrina will give us a discount at the Green Lynx Inn!"  
  
Looking up, Maya noticed Adventurer Miura, walking towards them. In his hand, he held a small book.  
  
"Miura!" exclaimed Maya, surprised to see him.  
  
"Ah, its been a while, hasn't it? I'm pleased to say that I have my first copy of my newest volume!"  
  
"Really? What is it about?"  
  
"It's about my trips to Jinga, and their way of life." Then he added, a bit confused. "Where is everyone else? Did you guys go separate ways?"  
  
Sharon scratched her head. "Eh, something like that."  
  
"Well, if you happen to run across them, tell them Miura said hi. Oh and this copy is for you."  
  
Maya blinked. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course! You have been collecting all of my books so far!"  
  
"Thank you so much."  
  
After biding Miura farewell, Sharon walked past Maya.  
  
"All right, let's go! I'm starving!"  
  
Titling her head up to the cerulean blue sky, Maya felt her lips curve up into a smile. It was turning out to be not such a bad day, after all.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Raya: I've been typing like crazy, ever since I put the first chapter on- line! Heh, I think I'm going to take a break for tonight. My eyes are growing heavy. -_- 


	4. Bittersweet reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Legaia2 or any of its characters  
  
Author's note: Konnichiwa! Well, here's another chapter! I sort of made Nancy, Maya's rival, because in my opinion, I think she also has a crush on Lang. To be honest, I really don't know if I hate Nancy or not. Um, anyways read and enjoy! ^_^  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Maya! Sharon!" exclaimed Sabrina, looking from a table, she was wiping off. "I haven't seen you guys in a while! What brings you here?"  
  
Sharon shrugged. "No reason, except for the fact we're hungry."  
  
"Well, if there's anything I can do for you, just tell me."  
  
Walking over to Leon, who stood behind the counter, Maya smiled up at him.  
  
"Hi, Leon."  
  
"What can I do for you, today?"  
  
Maya thought for a moment. "Um.I think I'll have ceaser salad."  
  
"And I'll have beef stew!"  
  
"You haven't changed a bit, Sharon," Joe chuckled, sitting in his usual seat nearby.  
  
Sharon glared over at him. "Is that an insult?"  
  
"No, it's just a statement."  
  
".Oh."  
  
After paying for their food, Maya, and Sharon went over to an empty table and sat down. As they ate, Maya took out the book; Miura gave to her, and flipped through the pages.  
  
"Sharon! Look at this!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Leaning forward, Sharon noticed that Maya has stopped at a page, with a realistic drawing of a tall giant, and a woman, holding a baby in her arms. Sharon nearly dropped her spoon, realizing how it was.  
  
"Ayne is a father?!"  
  
Maya smiled and nodded her head. "Yes! In this paragraph, it explains that Ayne is the proud father of a baby boy! Isn't that great?"  
  
"Yeah, it sure is!"  
  
Tracing the picture with her finger, Maya suggested out loud, "maybe, we all can go and visit Ayne and his family, someday."  
  
"Definitely! We can use my ship to get there!"  
  
After they were finished with their meals, they thanked Leon, before leaving the inn. Outside the air was cool and filled with the tasty aroma of meals from the upper-class part of the town.  
  
"So, what have you been doing since Avalon was defeated?" Maya asked Sharon, as they walked towards the entrance of the town.  
  
"Sailing the seas, in hopes of finding treasure," Sharon replied with a grin. "It was just like old times, before my father passed away." Then she added, turning to Maya. "What about you?"  
  
"Huh? Well, I have been helping out people in Yuno, by doing errands and babysitting."  
  
"Sharon? Is that really you?" a voice called out from behind them.  
  
Turning around, Maya faced Nancy, who held a basket in one hand.  
  
"Hey, Nancy!" Sharon greeted her. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was going to ask the same about you! Well, I just got done buying some food, for Lang and the others back in Nohl. Now, its your turn to tell me why you guys are here."  
  
"Maya and I were thinking about visiting Lang. We stopped here to get something to eat at the Green Lynx Inn."  
  
Nancy smiled. "Oh, I see. Hey, we can go back together, and when we get to Nohl, I'll fix a nice big dinner!"  
  
Looking down as Nancy passed by her, Maya said nothing.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
The blazing sun slowly lowered behind the shady trees, as Nancy, Sharon, and Maya reached the outskirts of Nohl. Aston, who guarded the entrance to the village, looked up at them, a bit surprised.  
  
"It's been a while since, I've seen you guys! Lang will be glad to see you, again!"  
  
Maya simply nodded her head, as they walked through the entrance. Nothing had changed at all since the last time, she visited Nohl. Children were playing outside, while some villagers tended their gardens.  
  
Reaching the top of the hill, Maya felt her heart pound wildly. Underneath a tree, Lang was practicing with his sword.  
  
"Hey, Lang!" Nancy called out to him. "You have some visitors!"  
  
Lang turned around, his eyes widened. "Sharon? Maya?"  
  
Blushing, Maya smiled at him. ".Remember when you said we could visit each other anytime? We felt like visiting you."  
  
"That's great!" exclaimed Lang, contentedly. "Kazan is where, as well!"  
  
As if on cue, Kazan opened the door of the house, and peered outside.  
  
"Ho.this is a pleasant surprise! Tonight, we will celebrate!"  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Maya let out a heavy sigh, as she trudged out onto the balcony, overlooking the village. Tilting her head up to the sky, she gazed at the breathtaking sight. Thousands of stars - each one shining their heavenly glow could be seen. Yet, not even this seemed to give her the comfort that she had hoped for.  
  
"Maya?"  
  
It was Lang.  
  
"Lang.why aren't you downstairs?"  
  
"Because I saw you leave." Lang replied, walking over towards her. "Is something bothering you?"  
  
Maya bit her lip, and looked down. "No."  
  
"That's a lie. Something is really bothering you.. please tell me, what it is."  
  
Knowing how close they were to each other, Maya's heart begin to pound  
  
What should I do? Thought Maya, her mind racing. What if he doesn't feel the same way? But if I don't tell him.what was the point of coming here?  
  
She didn't remember crying. Yet, when Maya, mustered up the courage to look up at him, Lang's face was filled with shock. That was when she could feel the tears trickling down her cheeks.  
  
When he tried to touch her cheek, Maya jerked back, and rushed past him. Hurrying down the stairs, her vision became a blur, with a lump in her throat. Everyone was startled to see the look on her face, as she dashed past them and out the door.  
  
Maya didn't stop running, until she reached the calm, deep blue lake. Reaching the sandy beach, she collapsed to her knees; buried her face into her trembling hands, and cried.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Raya: Whoa, was this chapter dramatic or what? 0_o 


	5. Don't cry anymore

Disclaimer: I don't own Legaia2  
  
Author's notes: Finally, the last chapter. I'm planning on adding an epilogue, as well. Oh and I think lots of Lang and Maya fans will be pleased with this ending. ^_^  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Wiping away her tears, Maya, lifted her head slightly, to gaze at her reflection on the surface of the water. For a long moment, she stared at it, before angrily, throwing a stone at it, causing ripples to form.  
  
She was a fool. Traveling all the way to Nohl, planning to reveal her true feelings for him, when she didn't even think about what his reaction might turn out to be.  
  
Maya was so engrossed in her doubtful thinking; she didn't even hear the sound of footsteps behind her.  
  
"I hate myself!" cried Maya, throwing another stone into the water. "I am an ugly, and worthless girl! No one can ever love someone so disgusting as me!"  
  
".Is that what you really think of yourself?"  
  
Maya gasped and turned around. Standing in front of her, Lang faced her with a solemn expression.  
  
Avoiding his eyes, Maya, hugged herself to keep warm. Usually her outfit would withstand such cold, but not this time.  
  
"Why does it matter to you?"  
  
Placing his hands on her shoulders, Lang replied clearly, "Because you're my friend!"  
  
Just a friend? Was that really how he felt about her?  
  
"Lang.answer this question for me." Maya hesitated before adding, "What type of a woman, am I to you?"  
  
Lang blinked, feeling his cheeks turn red. "H-How do I feel.about you?"  
  
Silently, Maya nodded. A long silence passed by. Fearing the awful truth, she lowered her head.  
  
"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked you that. It's getting late, we should go."  
  
As she walked past him, Lang grabbed a hold of her arm, pulling her into a warm embrace. Maya sharpened her breath, unable to move.  
  
"I hate it when you're like this."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Depressed."  
  
Maya felt herself blush. "What do you mean?"  
  
Lang tightened his arms around her waist. "You're not cheerful or smiling like you usually are. It's better for you to stay.happy. It makes us all feel better.and that is the truth."  
  
Maya looked up at him with hopeful eyes. "Do you mean it?"  
  
Blushing, Lang nodded. "Maya.there is something I want to tell you."  
  
"Lang."  
  
"I-I. love you."  
  
Maya smiled widely and threw her arms around his neck, standing up on her tip-toes.  
  
"I love you, too! I always have!"  
  
Setting her on the ground, Lang gazed down at her. Closing their eyes, both of them leaned forward.and their lips met.  
  
Not too far away, Kazan and Sharon stood on the balcony, watching them.  
  
"About damn time, they admitted their feelings!" exclaimed Sharon, with a grin.  
  
Breaking apart, the two lovers laughed, as Lang spun her around. Their laughter echoing under the starry night sky.  
  
THE END  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Raya: Now that is what a call a real ending! I'm so happy with everyone who has sent me reviews, who enjoyed reading this story! Don't forget to read my epilogue once I put it online! Lang and Maya forever! 


	6. Epilouge

Disclaimer: I don't own Legaia2.  
  
Author's notes: Well, I was playing Legaia2, a couple days ago, when I came up with this idea from seeing the sled in Yuno. ^_^  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A TIME FOR HAPPINESS  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Maya breathed in the fresh air, as she tilted her head up to the sky. She felt as if nothing could ruin her day. Inviting everyone to spend a couple days in Yuno was a great idea.  
  
" I can't see how you can stand the cold!" exclaimed Sharon, approaching her, hugging herself tightly.  
  
"You don't look so good, Sharon," Maya frowned at her friend. "Maybe you should go inside my house and warm up."  
  
Shivering, Sharon nodded her head. "I was just thinking about doing that."  
  
As Maya watched her slowly make her way towards her hut, she felt someone place their hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she felt herself blush - it was Lang.  
  
"Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves here.I can't blame them. It is so peaceful."  
  
"Um, Lang.?"  
  
Lang blinked. "Yeah?"  
  
Nervously, Maya looked down at the snow, her heart pounding. Gathering up all her courage she blurted out loud, "Do you want to go sledding with me?"  
  
"What is sledding?"  
  
"Oh, that's right! You have never gone sledding before, have you?"  
  
Seeing him nod his head, Maya's face lit up with happiness. Grabbing a hold of his hand, she smiled up at him.  
  
"Come on! I'll show you! It will be so much fun!"  
  
Reaching the weaponry shop, Maya snatched a sled halfway in a pile of snow. It was the perfect size for them.  
  
"Maya! Why is Lang here?"  
  
Oh no. That voice.  
  
Maya glanced over her shoulder to see Faldo, marching over towards them. Thinking quickly, she turned to Lang. "Let's make a run for it!"  
  
Hurrying over to her hut, Maya flung open the door. Sharon, who was warming up by the fire, looked up, a bit surprised. "What's with you guys?"  
  
"Its Faldo! He's after us!"  
  
Sharon narrowed her eyes. "Alright, I understand. I'll beat him up."  
  
"No!" cried Maya, horrified, shaking her head. "Just don't let him follow us!"  
  
"Damn, and I was really looking forward to it, too!"  
  
"Thanks, Sharon." Maya said, as they went out the back door of the room.  
  
Once outside, Lang turned to Maya. "Where are we going?"  
  
Maya smiled. "Just follow me, if we follow the stream, it will take us to a place, where all the children go to play."  
  
It didn't take them very long, to reach the stream. Following it upstream, they walked through the knee-deep snow. Footprints from children could be seen, as they continued on. At last, Maya and Lang, reached a place that appeared to be once a meadow and hills, now covered in a blanket of white.  
  
Several children laughed happily, as they went down the hills on their own sleds, while others built snowmen nearby. Among the many young faces, Lang noticed Rona, throwing a snowball at a red-haired boy, who had made a face at her, only seconds ago.  
  
"Maya! Lang!" Rona rushed over to them, gleefully. "You're here to have fun, too?"  
  
"Yeah, we're going to go sledding."  
  
"That's great! Maybe, I'll join you guys later."  
  
As Rona went back to the snowball fight, Maya turned to Lang, pointing at a hill in the distance.  
  
"That hill is perfect! Let's go, Lang!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Lang peered down the hill. It seemed to be a long way down. Sitting in front of him on the sled, Maya smiled to herself. Ever since she could remember, sledding was something she had always loved to do on her spare time. Now Lang could experience the fun and excitement himself.  
  
"How do we go?"  
  
"Just give a little push and we're off."  
  
With a slight nudge, the sled sped down the snowy hill at a fast pace. Lang couldn't help but laugh along with Maya. It was fun, just like she said it would be.  
  
The wind brushed past Lang, as they continued down the slope.  
  
"Maya! Why are you going sledding with him, instead of me?"  
  
Surprised, Maya and Lang glanced over their shoulders, to see Faldo on his own sled, following after them.  
  
"It looks like he doesn't know when to quit." Lang commented out loud.  
  
"There's only one man for Maya, and that's me!"  
  
"Lang!"  
  
Turning his attention back to Maya, he noticed a large snowman, at the bottom of the hill. Thinking quickly, they both swerved off to the side, avoiding it completely. Faldo, however, wasn't so lucky.  
  
Crashing into the snowman, Faldo was flung off of his sled and into a pile of fresh snow. Maya halted their sled nearby, and hurried over to him, with Lang close behind.  
  
"Faldo, are you all right?" she asked him, as she helped Faldo, out of the snow.  
  
"No, I am not all right! Why the hell are you with Lang?"  
  
Maya looked down. "We are more than friends, Faldo.that's the reason why. I'm sorry, but I think of you as only a friend. Please try to understand, Faldo."  
  
There was a long silence.  
  
"I understand, Maya." Faldo said at last, with a thin smile. " Now when I think about it, you and Lang really seem to be happy together."  
  
Abruptly, a snowball hit him in the face. Peeking from behind a tree, Rona giggled along with a couple of her friends. Instead of becoming angry with them, Faldo grinned, as he bent down to make a snowball, and threw it towards them. Laughing, Maya made a snowball and threw it at the back of Faldo's shirt.  
  
And thus started a huge snowball fight. No one seemed to care who started it, or why he or she was doing it in the first place. All they knew was that they were having fun; after all this was a time for happiness.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ The End ~ ~ ~  
  
Raya: So, how did you like it? Yay! I've completed my first Legaia2 story! ^_^ 


End file.
